


Friends

by dgsm11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgsm11/pseuds/dgsm11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble of how Scott and Stiles became friends. Written for a beacon-hills @ LJ challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

Scott McCall slunk into the lunchroom of Beacon Hills Elementary. He and his mom had moved last week into a new home, which meant a new school for Scott. _Because Daddy was mean and left us,_ Scott thought angrily. Everyone in his third grade class had stared at him when he walked in. It wasn’t too often they got a new kid this far into the school year. So, Scott kept his head down as he grabbed his tray and walked through the line, not really paying attention to what was being put on his tray. Finally, he had to look up to find a table, but most of them were occupied by large groups of friends, talking loudly and ignoring the new kid. Scott spotted a hand waving back and forth. He looked over and vaguely remembered the boy from his class. He really only recognized the shaved head, since the boy, _Steve? Stanley?_ , had spent most of the time in the time out corner for talking too much. The boy kept waving Scott over, so Scott warily walked towards him and sat his tray down next to the boy’s brown bag. He couldn’t help but smile when the boy grinned at him.

“Hi! You’re Scott, right? Mr. Wright introduced you at the beginning of class. My name is Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. My dad’s a cop! Isn’t that cool? What does your dad do?”

Scott had been enjoying the boy’s, _Stiles’,_ he reminded himself, rambling until he asked about Scott’s dad. Scott bit his lip.”I’m not allowed to talk about him,” Scott whispered.

“Oh,” Stiles replied. “That’s okay. I’m not allowed to talk about my mom.”

“Did she leave too?”

“She left forever.” Scott frowned at the sad look on the Stiles’ face. It was quickly replaced by a grin though. “Oh my gosh, they gave you a cup of pineapples! I love pineapples. Trade you for my apple? I even have peanut butter.”

Scott smiled and nodded as he handed the cup of pineapples to Stiles.

“You’re the best friend ever,” Stiles said as he handed his apple to Scott.

_Friends,_ Scott thought. _I like that._


End file.
